A Drunken Night
by GarethGlee14
Summary: Sam has a one night stand with Gaz but doesn't remember it. Gaz moves on and tries to forget Sam. Sam discovers he is pregnant. What will Gaz do when he finds out he is going to be a father and how will Sam react when he finds out Gaz is the one he slept
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please dont read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC isn't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy remember to leave a review.**

 **I know you may have seen this story as a gazman story but I changed it and have deleted it so im sorry if anyone liked it. This is pretty much the same but with little changes. Puck will only appear once and wont be seen again.**

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Oh my God! My head is killing me. How much did I drink last night? I really need to stop drinking. Yeah like that is gonna happen. I am a little stiff but who cares? It was a great party. Even if it was Rachel's party. I got up and out of the bed and noticed a condom in the bin. I must have gotten lucky last night. Last night was really a blur.

I remember trying to get Quinn to talk to me but that is it. I also remember Gaz and Dave fighting about something and Kurt dancing away on Blaine's lap.

God ! My butt is killing me. Oh my God! I slept with a guy! The only question was... who?

Gaz's POV

God! I cannot believe that I had sex with Sam. I'm such an idiot. I feel so dirty. I mean I hadn't split up from Dave long enough to just jump into bed with Sam. Mind you it wasn't bad sex. I have never topped before so that was new.

I slowly walked to the kitchen to make myself a strong coffee when I heard a loud wheezing sound from the living room.

Lying on the floor spooning were Blaine and Dave with Kurt squished in the middle. It looked so adorable I wanted to be sick.

I went to the kitchen and put on the coffee pot. I leaned on the sink while the coffee machine was doing its thing. I was pouring coffee when who walks into the kitchen in his boxers but Sam. Could this be more awkward?

Sam's POV

"Morning Gaz. You sleep OK?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen and saw Gaz making coffee.

"Yeah I slept great. Got laid too."

"Dude I don't need to know that."

Gaz looked at me like I disgusted him.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No nothing."

Then Gaz stormed off. OK I wonder what that was about? As I wandered around Rachel's house I saw people sprawled all over the floor.

Gaz's POV

OK that was more awkward than I expected. It is bad enough I slept with Sam but he doesn't even remember it.

I just wish I hadn't slept with him then I wouldn't feel so dirty. God! I need a shower to clean away the shame.

While I was in the shower cleaning myself, I heard Kurt banging on the door.

"One second!" I shouted while I grabbed a towel and wrapped it round waist. "All yours Kurt."

"So how was last night?" Kurt asked me while brushing his teeth.

"Well Dave and I split up."

"I know that. I mean what happened with Sam?"

I sighed. "Nothing happened." I lied.

"Yeah and Rachel's animal sweaters are in fashion." Kurt answered sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't remember anyway. I don't plan on telling him about it. You keep this to yourself you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good because if you tell him I will burn all your McQueen clothing."

"OK I definitely won't tell him."

"Good."

"So was he any good?"

"He took it like a champion."

Kurt gasped

"You mean he bottomed for you?"

"Yes he did."

"Wow Evans bottoms. Did not see that happening."

"OK can we talk about the three way between you and Blaineofsky?" I said changing the subject.

"Blaineofsky?" Kurt asked looking confused.

"Blaine and Karofsky?" I reaffirmed.

"Oh nothing happened. I kissed Blaine and Dave kissed Blaine. We fell asleep."

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Unknown Blog POV

I think something is wrong with Evans. He hasn't been right since Rachel Berry's party. It's as if he has changed. Something is up and the minute I find out you will too.

Also did you hear that the school gay 'it' couple split up that night? Yes you read that right. Gaz Duncan and David Karofsky split up last night. Rumours are floating around that Dave was cheating on Gaz with Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel although it turns out it was just Blaine. Gaz was heard saying he got laid that night but who with? That is another mystery.

Sam's POV

I really hate feeling like crap . I mean I can barely eat something before I am puking my guts up. If this keeps happening I'm gonna have to go to the doctors. I hate the doctors. I ran to the men's bathroom to be sick again.

"Dude if you still sick you should see a doctor." I heard Mike say from the other side of the cubicle. "You have been like this now for a few weeks. If you don't want to go alone I will go with you."

"Fine I will go if you just shut up about it."

I was about to step out of the cubicle when I puked again. Maybe Mike's right? Maybe I need to go to the doctors to find out what's wrong.

Gaz's POV

I wish everyone would stop asking me who I had sex with at Rachel's party. I had sex with Sam but I ain't telling anyone that. Well apart from Kurt. I still laugh that this stupid blog thinks Dave cheated on me with Kurt. Kurt and I have been friends since I moved here at the beginning of junior year.

"Gaz ignore what the blog says." Kurt said to me for the third time today.

"Kurt I find it funny that whoever wrote the blog thinks you and Dave would sleep together. I mean, it's ridiculous."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dont eye roll me mister. I think it is rubbish because he isn't your type. You like fashionable guys like me."

"You hitting on me now?"

"Sorry Kurt. I like a bit of muscle on my men. You never know maybe one day but not yet."

"Oh I feel wanted." He said sarcastically.

"Well you should. Come on lets go to Social Studies before we are late."

Unknown Blog POV

Well everyone did you know that Samuel Evan is sick? He has apparently been sick for a few weeks. No wonder he hasn't been making a lot of lame jokes lately

The rumours are true! As of twenty minutes ago Dave Karofsky and Blaine Anderson are official. Blaineofsky is official! They were caught kissing in the janitors closet. To all the Gazofsky fans too bad. It is officially dead. Who will Gaz hook up with next? Rumours are that Gart might be happening. I will let you know soon readers.

Gaz's POV

I'm going to kill who ever wrote this.

Sam's POV

I'm gonna so gonna kill whoever ... oh great I'm gonna be sick.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.

This is a mpreg story. If you really don't like it please dont read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC isn't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy remember to leave a review.

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

I finally decided to go to the doctors today. Well apart from Mike wouldn't stop going on and on about getting a check up.

As I was waiting in the waiting room I began getting nervous. What if I caught something from the guy I slept with four weeks ago? Did we even use a condom? It is official. I'm screwed.

"Sam Evans?" A blonde nurse called. I got up and walked towards her. "Follow me Mr. Evans." I followed her till we got to Dr Thom's office.

"Hello Sam. What seems to be the problem?" Dr Thom asked.

"Well doc. I seem to be feeling sick all the time. I dont have a fever but am always sick. I can barely keep food down."

"OK Sam. I have a few questions. Firstly can you tell me how long this has been going on for?"

"About four maybe five weeks."

"Have you eaten something bad?"

"No."

"Have you been having mood swings lately?"

"No more than usual."

"Any pain where you have never felt pain before?"

"My stomach has been killing me for a while."

"How long has that been going on for?"

"About four maybe five weeks."

"Have you been sexually active in the last month?"

"Yes but I don't remember who it was with but I know it was a guy." All that I can think of is that I have an STD.

"And you were the receiver in this case?"

"Yes."

"Was a condom used?"

"I have no idea. I was wasted."

"Was it consensual?"

"I was horny that night so I guess It was."

"OK. I'm going to get Nurse Maddock here to take a blood sample from you. She will then send it to the lab for testing everything possible OK? It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours tops."

"Do what you gotta do."

 _MEANWHILE_

Gaz's POV

God! I feel great today. I am on cloud nine. You wanna know why? I have a date Saturday night. I will be going shopping with Kurt of course. The guy I am going on a date with is a boy called Sebastian Smythe. I met him at the Lima Bean. He bought me a coffee. He has this really cute smile. He had been waiting to ask me out but I was dating Dave at the time. When I told him I was no longer dating Dave he kissed me. It was amazing. I saw fireworks. I don't usually go for boys with no meat on them but I always like to try new things.

In the back of my mind, I still thought about my night with Sam Evans. I don't know why. I just did. I obviously had a little crush on him but now that is gone.

Nothing is gonna ruin my date with Sebastian.

 _Back at the hospital._

 _An hour later_

Sam's POV

I waited for what seemed like forever. I had phoned Mike as I wanted someone who could be there to support me. Mike took so damn long picking up his phone that I was about to give up. Then as I was going to hang up I hear someone on the other end.

"Hello, Sam."

"Finally. Mike can you come to the St. Rita's Hospital?"

"Why?"

"I just want company while I wait for my results."

"Results?" Mike sounded worried.

'OK this is going to take a while.' I thought to myself.

"Mike. I got a blood test done to find out what's wrong with me. So can you get here or not?"

"I'll be there in a bit OK?"

"Hurry up then."

And with that I hung up. I began pacing up and down the waiting room until Mike showed up ten minutes later.

"OK I'm here. You can calm down now." Mike said rushing in.

Just as I was about to tell Mike to shut up Nurse Maddock appeared and directed us back to Doctor Thom's office.

"OK Sam. I have some good news. You don't have any STD'S." Said Doctor Thom.

"If that's the good news what's the bad news?" I quizzed Dr. Thom.

"You're pregnant."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you really don't like it please don't read it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story. I hope you leave me a little review.**

Chapter 3

Sam's POV

What the Hell did this guy say to me!? I'm speechless to be honest. All I could hear was 'pregnant'. He couldn't be talking about me could he?

"There must be some mistake. I'm...I'm a _dude_ for God's sake!" I started shouting.

"No mistake. If you don't believe me I can prove it to you." Dr. Thom said.

"How?" I asked hoping this was a dream.

"I can give you a scan with a baby monitor."

"OK. Not that I don't believe you, which by the way, I don't, but how could I get pregnant?" I asked when Nurse Maddock went to get the machine.

"It's a rare condition that shows up in men. It is only in certain men that this appears."

"So in other words gay men." Mike piped up.

"Homosexual men. But yes you are correct."

"But Sam's not gay."

"Doc can I have a word with my friend here?" I asked Dr. Thom.

"Sure." Dr. Thom said and left the office.

"OK. What was that about?" Mike asked looking confused.

"Mike, you're right. I'm not gay."

"Well I know that. You dated Quinn and Mercedes for God's sakes."

"Dude, I'm bisexual."

The look on Mike's face when I told him was unsurprising. He looked shocked.

"Yo...your bi? But you rejected Kurt bec-"

"I never rejected Kurt because he was gay. I never rejected Kurt. He wouldn't sing with me because Finn put it into his head that if I sang with him I would be slushied. I told Kurt that it didn't bother me but he wouldn't listen to me.

"But when did you ... you know?"

"Like men and women?" I asked Mike who nodded. "Since last year when I saw Gaz and Karofsky together and I fantasized about them both together."

"OK dude." Mike said, slapping me on my shoulder. "I don't need to know what you fantasize about."

"Yeah you really don't want to know what goes on in my head. I even sicken myself sometimes with the things I think about." I laughed.

"I think we should let the doctor back in." Mike said walking towards the door.

"You're right." I said happy that I told my friend the truth. I hated being closeted for so long. I exhaled for a long time, finally relieved.

I was twiddling my thumbs until Mike came back in the room with Dr. Thom and Nurse Maddock. I saw the ultrasound machine and waited for it to be set up.

"OK Sam, can you lift your t-shirt for me?" Nurse Maddock asked. I slowly lifted my shirt. "This gel may be a little cold." She said as she squeezed the gel onto my stomach. The nurse moved the ultrasound's wand around a little, as little squishing sounds could be heard from the gel. It was fucking cold! The nurse continued to work as Finn and I exchanged nervous glances at each other.

"OK, Mr. Evans," she officiously began, "you can look at the monitor now."

Anxiously, nervously, I looked at the monitor and saw...well, I'm not quite sure what I saw. It looked like ... I think a tadpole.

"I don't see it." I was surprised Mike said that.

"Do you see the little dot that looks like a tadpole?" I was gobsmacked that the doctor used

"Yeah."

"That's it."

"Oh."

I chuckled silently to myself. Only Mike would think a baby would look like a baby at four weeks. I was asked if I wanted the picture from the scan. I nodded as I was speechless. I was handed a paper towel to wipe the gel off my stomach. I lowered my t-shirt and sat up straight.

"OK Sam so I will schedule you for your three month scan to see if everything is OK." Dr. Maddock said.

"Thanks doc."

I went to the reception desk to make the appointment for the twelve week scan. Mike and I chatted as we walked away from the hospital still confused as ever.

Gaz's POV

Gosh! I am so nervous! Why am I so nervous? OK so I haven't been on a first date in a year. Every time I thought about my date I would get butterflies in my stomach.

"Gaz stop worrying about it. You will be fine." Kurt said while styling my hair.

"Hmm. I know. I just want everything to be perfect you know." I said looking in the mirror and watching Kurt.

"Gaz? Can I ask a serious question?" Kurt asked as he stopped fiddling with my hair.

"Sure. You know you can ask me anything."

"Are you OK? Are you sure you aren't rushing into dating? I mean you only split up with Dave four weeks ago."

"I know what you mean. I mean I do miss Dave but I don't regret the break up. If he is happy with Blaine I'm happy for them."

"Gaz I'm impressed you are OK with this. It's very grown up of you."

"Thanks..."

"But do you feel like you are rushing things with Sebastian?" Kurt said slowly finishing my hair.

"Not really. I mean it is only our first date."

"I know. I'm finished with the hair. It is the perfect style. I really have outdone myself."

I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked awesome hot. I was so ready for this date. Suddenly I hear the doorbell ringing.

"Gaz, Sebastian is here!" I heard my aunt shout to me.

"I will be down in a minute Aunty Sheila." I shouted back.

I grabbed my jean jacket, took one last look in the mirror and then faced Kurt.

"You sure I look OK?"

Kurt heartwarmingly smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look fabulous, Gaz."

I took a deep breath before I headed downstairs.

Meanwhile

Sam's POV

I looked at the scanned picture again. Looking at the tadpole, I smiled. As we walked away, I never wanted a shot of bourbon so badly in my teenage life. I couldn't help but chuckle - alcohol is the last thing I need right now.

"What are you laughing about?" Mike innocently asked.

"Every single thing about this is too funny! I'm freking pregnant! A _guy_! I guess that means no more partying for me!"

I laughed out loud, doubling over. Mike, quite understanding as usual, politely chuckled back.

"Sam? I know it's none of my business but who is the ... you know ... the other father?" Mike asked looking uncomfortable at what he just asked me.

"Uh? To be honest Mike I don't actually know who the father is." I admitted.

"Well do you have idea who it might be?"

I realised I had no idea who it could be. I can rule out a couple of people. It obviously isn't the girls. It isn't Finn's, as he was with Rachel and the fact that he is VERY straight, Puck isn't the father as he is currently in Juvie again. Artie was with Tina and Mike is like Finn; definitely straight, Blaine and Dave aren't suspects as they were all over each other all night. Kurt doesn't look at me in the that way anymore. Gaz looked disgusted at me the night that I am guessing I got pregnant with my little tadpole. Well I'm guessing it was the night of the party as that was the last time I slept with a guy.

I wish I knew who the father was. I _really_ don't want to stress about it. I have _plenty_ of other things to worry about! I'm still trying to get my dyed Blonde head around the fact that I'm freakin' pregnant. Pregnant! Yeah that might take a while. I know I need to tell ma but I think I will tell her when I research it more. Yes Sam is gonna do research.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot Mike was with me. I needed time to myself, so I said goodbye to Mike and began walking home. But as I got a few steps away from him, I heard him call to me. I stopped and turned around, seeing an oddly compassionate expression on Mike's face.

"Ummm," Mike not-so-eloquently began, "if you need a ride or somethin'..."

I smiled. "Nah, man. I got it."

Mike shifted his weight and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Well..."

I nodded. "Thanks man."

He seemed relieved or something. With a final wave, I turned and walked away.

When I _eventually_ got home I went straight to my room. There were a lot of questions going through my head. Would I be a good dad? Who is the other father? How am I going to afford to look after my child? Would the father want to know his son or daughter? What am I gonna tell my mother?

A stray tear fell from my left eye.

"What am I going to do?"

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please don't read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC's aren't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy please remember to leave a review.**

Chapter 4

 **Gaz's POV**

I slowly walked down the stairs ready to go on my date with Sebastian Smythe

"Wow! You look...wow!" Seb said standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks. You look good too."

Seb kissed me on the cheek.

"OK boys," Aunt Sheila began, "it is a school night so no later than eleven OK?"

"OK Aunt Sheila. We should be back by then."

 **Seb's POV**

After waving to Gaz's aunt we left the house and headed to my car.

"So where are we going then Sebastian?" Gaz asked me as he got in the car.

"Well I am thinking dinner then a movie. Is that OK? This would be a first date ever for me." I said putting my seatbelt on.

"What? Ever? You mean you have never been on a date before?" Gaz asked me, looking shocked.

"No. I normally have sex then dump them. But you seem like a guy who doesn't like to rush things so I'm prepared to wait. Plus there's the fact that I really like you."

"Good because I like you too." Gaz said sitting up properly in his seat. "I don't rush into bed with anyone."

I know I am going to have to be patient with this one. He seems to want to be wined and dined. We began driving to the restaurant before going to the movie theatre.

Meanwhile

 **Sam's POV**

I kept looking at the sonogram picture in front of me. This makes everything real. There is a baby who needs me. Me of all people! I wish I knew who the other father was. I keep getting flashes of that night but the voice I can hear is muffled and the fact the face is blurry doesn't help either.

All of a sudden I realised - how am I gonna support my kid? I'm going to need medical supplies. I guess I need prenatal pills and vitamin pills. How am I gonna pay for everything? Guess I could use the money from my pool cleaning business. Oh I'm going to have to give that up too. As I began rubbing my stomach I wondered how I was going to hide the fact I'm pregnant from everyone. I know I have Mike but sooner or later he will end up telling Tina and Artie and they cant keep a secret. But who should I get to help me?

 **Gaz's POV**

I'm enjoying my evening with Sebastian. We stop at Breadstix first for something to eat. I had the spaghetti and meatballs while Sebastian ordered a salad.

"So Sebastian?" I began nervously. "Are you in any clubs at school?"

"I'm in a glee club. Have you ever hears of the Warbers?"

"Can't say I have." I said being honest. "You guys any good?"

"Good? We are brilliant."

"Not as good as the New Directions." I joked

"We shall see shan't we?" He joked back.

The food was perfect. I offered to pay but Sebastian wouldn't let me. He kept telling me it was his turn. We sat quietly in the car as Sebastian drove to the movie theatre.

As we sat in the theatre, I began to get lost in my thoughts. I began to wonder if I was crazy enough to like Sam. I mean yes he's good looking but not the kind of person who is one to settle with one person for the rest of his life.

 **Seb's POV**

The movie started off really slowly. The usual stuff happened - boy meets girl, girl likes boy. You know the usual. I was loving at how bad the plot of the movie was. I can't tell if Gaz is enjoying it or not. He looks lost he would rather be somewhere else than here with me.

 **Gaz's POV**

I wonder what Sam is doing right now? Wait! Where the hell did that come from? I am on a date with a good looking guy and I'm thinking of Evans.

I started watching the film again but couldn't really concentrate on it. When Sebastian put his arm on my shoulder, I felt uncomfortable. We stayed like that til the movie was over.

The movie was great. It had some funny moments and some sad. Although I was enjoying my time with Sebastian I was still thinking about Samuel Evans. I don't know why. I never thought about him before I split up with Dave.

"You OK Gaz?" Sebastian asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Actually I am a little tired."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not."

If I am honest wih you I don't think I am going on another with Sebastian. I couldn't especially if all I kept thinking about was Sam.

 **Seb's POV**

Well tonight was a bust. This guy obviously wants someone else. Probably that ex-boyfriend of his. Oh well. I can drop this guy off and go get someone at Scandals. There is always someone waiting for me there.

 **Gaz's POV**

I feel kinda bad. No, I feel terrible. Sebastian is a nice guy. But he is no Sam Evans. Seb and I sat in silence as he drove me home. I honestly didn't know what to say to him.

"I am sorry I am not good company tonight. You should know it was nothing to do with you."

"I know. I'm awesome." Seb answered. I laughed.

It wasn't long before we got home. I got out of the car and leaned towards his car window.

"I guess I'll see you around." I said trying not to seem like I was totally dismissing him from talking to me again.

"You sure will." He said before driving away.

I looked at my watch. It was 10pm. Well I am home before curfew. As I was about to walk into the house I heard laughing. I've never heard my aunt laugh ... well ever. OK not true. But the only time I have heard her laughing like this is when my mum was in town.

I walked into the house and there she was, laughing away...with my mum.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see her.

"I came to see you." She answered.

"Why now though?"

"I'm sorry for leaving gar-"

"It's Gaz." I interrupted her,

"I thought you hated being called Gaz."

"I got used to it. No one calls me Gareth except when Aunt Sheila is mad at me."

"Kathy!" Aunt Sheila said standing up. "Are you going to tell Gaz what you are doing here?" She then sat back down.

"Gaz? Did I ever tell you about your father?" Mum started. Mum was seated in the chair with her round black glasses slipping down her nose. Her long strawberry blonde hair was held tightly in the back.

"What about him?"

"He had money. A _lot_ of money."

"So?" I said still trying to figure where she was going with this. I sat down on the sofa.

"Well he had cancer. He was very ill."

"Oooookaaaay?"

"Well he recently died in Wales on holiday."

"I need to think." I said standing up. Why I needed to think I don't know. I mean as far as I was concerned I had no father. I mean he was never there for me. It is a bit overwhelming. I mean how would _you_ feel? I had a lot of information in one go. First he had cancer, then I hear he's dead.

"Gaz wait!" Aunt Sheila said as she stopped me leaving the room.

"OK," I said, annoyed with her efforts at stopping me. I just needed to _think!_ "What else do I need to know then?"

"Well it turns out he left everything to you."

It finally clicked. She wanted money.

"So you what money then?" I questioned her.

"That's no-"

"Don't bullshit me mother!" I shouted at her. "You left me as I had no money. I suddenly get a little money and now you want me. Get stuffed!" And like a typical teenager, I got up, stormed upstairs, and slammed my bedroom door. Why did she have to come back? I was fine without her. As I got into bed I thought of Sam again. At least he knows his mom loves him for who he is. I then fell asleep.

The next morning

Sam's POV (Dreaming)

Oh my God! This is the best sex I am having right now. Just a shame I can't see his face.

"You enjoying that Sammy?" I heard Gaz saying. Wait!

(Awake)

OK. What the Hell?

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please don't read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC's aren't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy please remember to leave a review. I haven't abandoned my other story. I just have a little writers block with it. I hope you emjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sam's POV**

OK - what the fuck?!

I actually slept with Gaz. OK. It all makes sense why he was annoyed at me the next morning now.

Flashback (five weeks earlier)

"Morning Gaz. You sleep OK?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen and saw Gaz making coffee.

"Yeah I slept great. Got laid too."

"Dude I don't need to know that."

Gaz looked at me like I disgusted him.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No nothing."

Then Gaz stormed off.

End Of Flashback

Why wouldn't he tell me? Dude! Why would he tell you when you responded the way you did? I can't believe it. I'm arguing with myself. Well at least I know who the father is now. How do I tell him though? This is gonna be a long day. I got into the school parking lot when my phone started vibrating. It was the stupid blog again.

 **Unknown Blog POV**

Well readers looks like Gaz's date wasn't very good. His date Sebastian Smythe was seen leaving Scandals at approximately midnight last night with a random guy. No word on how Gaz is taking this news. Everyone seems to be getting something and he isn't.

Also there is new news on Samuel Evans. He was seen leaving Lima General Hospital yesterday afternoon. Maybe he has finally found out what's wrong with him.

Till later everyone.

 **Gaz's POV**

OK seriously. Whoever is writing this blog seriously needs to get a life. I don't care what Sebastian is doing. We went on one date. Woop de fucking do. It's not like we are a couple. I'm just glad they don't know I have money yet.

As I walked down the hallway of McKinley High, I saw Blaineofsky kissing at Dave's locker which was right next to mine. Could this be more awkward?

"Hey Gaz. Can we talk?" I heard Sam say from behind me. Yeah it got more awkward.

"Sure what's up?" I said turning round to face Sam.

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"The auditorium is free."

"OK."

We walked into the auditorium and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked taking my bag off my shoulder and placing it on the floor.

"When were you going to tell me?" OK I was confused.

"Tell you what?"

"That we slept together a month ago!"

"Who told you that?" I asked wondering if Kurt had said anything.

"No one did. I dreamt about it."

"Sam. Why would I sleep with you?" I said hoping to convince him I didn't. Obviously that didn't work.

"Gaz I know you did. I mean look at me. I'm White Chocolate." I was trying, and failing, not to laugh.

"OK I slept with you. Why does it matter?"

Sam didn't answer me. He just got up and walked away. That boy is strange. Maybe that's why I like him. I picked my bag off the floor and headed to home room.

 **Sam's POV**

Why didn't I tell him? Was I scared? Of course not. I'm Sam Evans for God's sake.

Sitting in home room was boring. Just think, soon I'll never have to sit here again. I was getting ready to leave when I felt like I was going to vomit again.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could.

Once I eventually stopped puking my guts up, I went to wash my face. God! I looked like shit!

I suddenly felt my phone vibrating in my jacket pocket. It was another post on that stupid blog.

 **Unknown Blog POV**

Well readers. Looks like I have real gossip now.

Just before home room today, I heard Gaz Duncan and Sam Evans chatting. You will never believe what I heard. Does everyone remember the party about a month ago? Well it turns out Gaz and Sammy slept together that night. Are you surprised? I know I was.

I will keep you updated.

Til later.

 **Sam's POV**

OK. How the hell did the blogger find out? I didn't get far down the corridor when I bumped into Mike.

"Gaz! You slept with Gaz?!" Mike shouted at me.

"Yeah. So?"

"Does..." Mike then began to whisper so no one would hear him. " ... does this mean he's the other father?"

"Yes it does."

"Does he know?"

"No he fucking doesn't and you won't tell him."

"Sam he needs to know. What if that was you and you didn't know you were going to be a father?"

I hadn't thought about that. I got lost in my thoughts. I wondered if this is how Puck felt about Beth.

"Sam? You with me dude?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah. Uh look Mike. I need to talk to Coach Beiste to tell her I'm quitting football."

"Why are you doing that?" Sometimes I think Mike was hit one too many times in the head with a football.

"Can't get injured dofus. I'm ..." I looked around to make sure no one heard me. " ... I'm pregnant."

"Oh yeah. Sucks to be you."

"Yeah yeah." I playfully punch Mike on the shoulder. "See you later dude."

I walked off to find Coach Beiste.

 **Gaz's POV**

Sitting in home economics with Brittany was easy. We were just filling out worksheets for next week's cooking test. We were answering questions on food safety and other things. It was very boring.

I was getting strange looks from a lot of people since it was announced earlier that I slept with Sam the night Dave and I split up.

"They are just jealous Gazzie." Brittany said to me out of nowhere. By the way she is the only one who gets away with calling me that.

"I know Britt. How's Lord Tubbington doing?"

"He read my diary again. He's trying to blackmail me."

"Shall I talk to him for you?"

"Would you? He listens to you."

"I'll see what I can do Britt."

I can't believe I agreed to talk to her cat. Again! Oh well if it keeps Britt happy who am I to judge?

 **Sam's POV**

Anxiously, nervously, I finally arrived at Coach Beiste's office and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Coach Beiste shouted.

I walked into her office.

"Hello Evans. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Free period. Uh Coach I have to quit football." I waited for a reaction.

"Why's that?"

"I um I am pregnant. I have a pamphlet about it." I handed her the pamphlet. The look on her face was shocked. "I'm five weeks gone."

"I see. Uh OK. I didn't know men could get pregnant. Uh do you know who the other father is?"

"I know."

"Does he know you're ummm, pregnant? Sorry. It's a little weird. I didn't even know that you're gay."

"I'm not. I'm bisexual."

"Does the other father know?"

"No. Not yet. I will tell him soon. I'm just scared." Yes Evans is scared. So what!

"Why are you scared?" Beiste asked me kneeling beside me.

"What if he doesn't want a kid? What if he abandons us?"

"You won't know until you tell him. Make sure he finds out from you and not someone else."

"Thank Coach. You're the best."

"Anytime Sam. I'm always here to talk." She said standing up again.

Coach Beiste and Mike were right. I need to tell Gaz what's going on. But how I do that, I STILL don't know.

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please don't read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC's aren't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy please remember to leave a review. I haven't abandoned my other story. I just have a little writers block with it. I hope you emjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Unknown Blogger POV**

I need more gossip. I can't just keep following Evans and Gaz. I need more! I could always get Chang to talk but he always has the girlfriend beside him. How did Jacob Ben Isreal ever get his gossip?

Maybe I should try Coach Sylvester's trick and put cameras all around the school.

This is gonna take time.

 **Gaz's POV**

OK. So Sam now knows I slept with him. Actually the _whole_ school knows I had sex with Sam. I tried to concentrate in algebra but like always it didn't make sense.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Ah good. My favourite part of the day - Lunch.

I walked to my locker to grab my history book before heading to the cafeteria.

"Hey Gaz." I heard someone say from behind me. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Dave. Uh how are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"I'm OK. I have a question?"

"Ask away."

"Before we split up did you cheat on me with Evans?"

OK I had a feeling this was going to be asked.

"No I didn't. I never cheated on you. I loved you. In a way I still do but more as a friend now. I'm glad you are happy with Blaine. Can you do me a favour?"

"Depending what it is."

"Try and keep the kissing away from my locker. It's awkward enough as it is. You know my best friend is now dating my ex."

"Can't promise anything. I will try though."

"Thanks." I said and gave Dave a hug. I heard a cough behind us. I pulled out of the hug.

"Can I have my boyfriend for a minute?" Blaine asked me.

"Don't worry Blaine. It was a goodbye hug. He's all yours now."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's OK Blaine. Look can we catch up later at the Lima Bean? I do miss one of my best friends since you and Dave started dating. I also don't want this to feel awkward anymore."

"I can't today but tomorrow?"

"Sure. OK boys I'll see you later." I then walked away and headed for the cafeteria.

 **Unknown Blogger's POV**

Well looks like there could be a love triangle here. I will write that on my blog when I get a minute. I just need more. Where is Evans?

 **Sam's POV**

I wish this fucking morning sickness would stop.

After speaking with Coach Beiste and Mike I decided I would tell Gaz about the baby. I knew exactly where to find him too.

As I slowly walked into the cafeteria I saw Gaz eating his lunch with Kurt and Artie. I decided to sit down next to him.

"What can I do for you Sammy?" Gaz asked me in his sarcastic tone.

"What are you doing after school today?" I asked nicking a fry of his plate.

"I'm going home to study for my history quiz why?"

"I thought we could hang out. You know just the two of us."

"You asking me out on date Sam?"

"Kinda." OK when did I become a pussy.

"I will see you at six o'clock my house. I take it you know where I live?"

"I do. OK see you then." I then walked away.

 **Gaz's POV**

Well that's something new. Samuel Evans just asked me to go on a date. I did say yes right? Oh who cares? I got a date with Sam. And I know just what to wear.

"OK since when do you like Evans?" Artie asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Since the party a few weeks ago. Have you not been reading the stupid blog?"

"I haven't read it lately." Artie said looking me in the eye.

"Whoever this blogger is they seem to be really interested in Sam and I. Heaven knows why though." I said before eating what was left of my meatball surprise.

"Can we go now?" Artie asked.

"May as well." Said Kurt. "We better go before the jocks get their slushies.

"Good point." I said. Kurt, Artie and I left the cafeteria then headed to history. I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher droning on about the suffragettes. I was thinking about my date with Sam.

 **Unknown Blogger's POV**

Typing this blog is always fun. Snooping is always fun. Just typing this gossip is giving me chills. I'm surprised no one's figured out I'm the blogger. As I pressed publish I couldn't wait for people to read it. Shoot someone's coming. Thankfully my post is up. I quickly logged off the computer and left the computer lab. I hope no one saw me.

 **Gaz's POV**

My phone started vibrating in my jacket pocket. My phone only does that when the stupid blog has updates on it. I waited til class was over before I read the blog.

 **Sam's POV**

Why is my phone ringing now? Probably that stupid blog again. This blogger needs to get a life. May as well read it.

 **Unknown Blog POV**

Well readers looks like we could have a love triangle in the school or should I say love square. Looks like Gaz and Dave still have feelings for each other as they were seen hugging in the corridor earlier. They only pulled away when Blaine showed up. Is there trouble in the Blaineofsky world already?

Well Gazofsky fans, you maybe disappointed as I have it on good authority that Gaz and Sam Evans are going on a date tonight. Let's just hope Dave doesn't turn up to ruin it.

Til later.

 **Sam's POV**

OK love square seriously? This blogger is screwed in the head.

 **Gaz's POV**

This is messed up. I don't have actual feelings for Dave anymore. He's moved on. I've moved on. Get over it people. Hated the nickname Gazofsky anyway.

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please don't read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC's aren't in or ever been on Glee. So if you enjoy please remember to leave a review. I haven't abandoned my other story. I just have a little writers block with it. I hope you emjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sam's POV**

I am so glad this day is over. I am really nervous about tonight. I think I need to tell Gaz the truth, I mean it is his baby too. If it was reversed I know I would want to know. As I was getting ready to go out my mom walked into my room.

"Sammy dear. Are you OK?" My mom asked me looking worried.

"I'm OK ma. Why do you ask?"

"Then why do I have a medical bill saying you have been to see a doctor and have had tests done?"

Crap. I forgot that she would get a bill. I'm such an idiot.

"You know how I have been sick for a while?" Ma nodded. "Well as an athlete I can't afford to get sick so I got checked out."

"There's something wrong isn't there?" she asked, sounding even more worried.

"Ma can we discuss this later?"

"No. I want this discussed now. Do you have an STD or something?"

Guess it's time I told ma the truth.

"Ma I don't have an STD. I... I am pregnant."

"Excuse me. You got someone-"

"No ma." I interrupted her. "I am the pregnant one."

"Pack your stuff."

"What?"

"I said pack your stuff. You will leave this house in one hour. I never want to see you again."

"But ma." I tried to protest.

"One hour! And then you're GONE!"

Then she left the room. I couldn't believe it! My mother was throwing me out. After everything I have done for her. Well fuck her. I packed all my clothes into my suitcase that was under my bed. I then grabbed my guitar and headed downstairs where ma was waiting for me.

"Keys." Ma said coldly to me.

"Whatever." I said handing her my housekey. "I know one thing."

"And what's that?" The woman I once called my mother asked.

"I will never abandon or kick my kid out if they needed help." I said as I slammed the door shut for the final time.

I put my stuff in the trunk of my car. I climbed in the driver's seat and cried. I sorted myself out before going to get Gaz for our date.

Meanwhile

Gaz's POV

I can't decide what to wear. It is so frustrating. I knew I should have gone to the mall to buy an outfit.

"Do you need a hand Gareth?"

"Not from you mother." I really didn't want to see her. I definitely didn't want her help.

"Please I just want to help."

"Well help someone who actually cares. I stopped caring about you a long time ago."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Now leave me the hell alone."

I was so angry. I grabbed a few clothes and went downstairs to see Aunt Sheila.

"I am away to Kurt's. I'll be back at midnight."

"OK sweetheart. You know you are gonna have to talk to her eventually right?"

"Not if I move out."

"But you won't right?" Aunt Sheila asked.

"I'm thinking about it. Look, I have to go. See you later. Don't wait up."

"I won't. See you later."

I left the house and walked over to Kurt's house which was five minutes away. I texted Puck to collect me at Kurt's. I knocked on the door.

"Hey Gaz." Mr Hummel said as he answered the door.

"Hey Mr. Hummel."

"Gaz, how many times? Call me Burt."

"OK Burt. Is Kurt home?" I asked knowing Kurt was probably home.

"He is tonight. He's in the basement."

"Thanks. I got a fashion emergency."

"A date with Evans I hear." I looked at him wondering how he knew that. "Finn told me."

"OK. I'm just going to see Kurt then." I said going down to the basement. I swear I heard Burt laughing upstairs. "Hey Kurt." I said when I got to the basement.

"And what can I do for you Gaz?" Kurt asked me. "Aren't you supposed to be at home getting ready for your date with Sam?"

"Actually I need help deciding what to wear. I brought a few choices."

"OK let's see what we are working with."

After what felt like forever but was actually ten minutes I was FINALLY ready for my date with Sam. Kurt and I eventually chose a red and white striped t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I looked at my phone checking the time. Five minutes til Sammy turned up.

I began twiddling my thumbs thinking about what I could do with my spare five minutes. I couldn't think of anything. Looking in Kurt's mirror, I decided to change my hair from straight to spiking it up. That took a couple of minutes till I was happy with it. As I was styling my hair I was wondering what Samwas doing. I also wondered if he would've asked me out if we hadn't slept together. I also wondered what he sees in me? I know I like his muscles and his abs. I also love the fact that he is a cheeky boy too and can make me laugh. I was ready for this date and nothing was going to ruin it.

I looked at my watch. It was time for Sam to turn up.

 **Sam's POV**

I'm sitting outside Kurt's house waiting for Gaz to come outside. I hadn't beeped the horn or anything. I just needed a moment to think. Tonight is starting bad for me but I hope it ends better. I'm hoping Gaz will be supportive of the baby. I felt myself getting upset which I didn't need before I told Gaz. Straightening myself out I unfastened my seatbelt, walked up to the Hudmel's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Samuel dear." Mrs. Hummel said. I still find it weird that she married Kurt's father.

"Hi Mrs. H. Is Gaz ready?"

"Yes Sammy I'm ready." Gaz said appearing from the basement.

"Wow! You look ... wow." I was speechless. He looked hot.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." Gaz said with a smile on his face.

"So a ... are you re ... ready to go?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Sam. Oh Mrs Hudmel?" I don't get how Gaz gets away with calling her that. "Could you ask Kurt to bag my clothes up? I will come back for them tomorrow. If he doesn't try binning them first." Gaz said with a chuckle.

"No problem. Your clothes will be safe with me." Mrs. Hummel said with a silly grin on her face.

Gaz and I said goodbye to Mrs Hummel and headed out to the car.

 **Gaz's POV**

As I got into Sam's car I felt a weird vibe. I don't know what it was. I tried to put it to the back of my mind.

As Sam started up the engine I put on my seatbelt and sat back and relaxed.

We were listening to RADIO GAGA by Queen. I looked over at Sam and he looked nervous. I wondered if it was from this date or if something was bothering him.

"Sammy? Are you OK?"

"I've been better." Sam said not taking his eye of the road.

"OK."

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem like something is bothering you." I said honestly.

"Well ma and I had a fight."

"Do you think you will be OK?"

"Not this time. Uh can we talk about it when we get to the restaurant?"

"Sure Sam. Anything you want."

And we sat in silence till we got to Breadstix.

 **Sam's POV**

I felt myself getting sick again. Whoever said morning sickness stops at night are a bunch of liars. I need to tell Gaz tonight. He knows something is bothering me but he doesn't know what it is yet.

"Table for two?" The waiter at Breadstix asked us. I nodded. "OK gentlemen please follow me."

We followed the waiter to our table. I noticed that it wasn't very busy tonight. OK there were a few people in the restaurant but not as many as there usually is. I began taking deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. The sooner I tell Gaz the sooner I will be OK. At least that is what I hoped.

"What can I get to drink for you tonight?" The waiter asked us as we sat down.

"I'll have a lemonade with a lemon wedge." Gaz said taking his coat off.

"Pop thanks." I said.

"OK I'll be back in a moment to take your food order." The waiter said before walking to the bar to get our drinks.

"So ..." I began.

"So what is new with you?" Gaz asked sensing I was nervous.

"Oh ... Um ... not a lot. Ma kicked me out today."

"Oh Sam. I'm so sorry. What are you gonna do?" Gaz said reaching over to me. And then, he gently placed his hand on mine, which was instantly soothing.

"I don't know."

"Did she say why?"

"I know why. It actually has to do with you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"How much do you remember about our night together?"

"All of it. Why?"

"Gaz, I...I..."

"Sam? what's going on? Please I need to know." Gaz said looking at me with a quizzing look.

"I'm pregnant."

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please don't read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC's aren't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy please remember to leave a review. I haven't abandoned my other story. I just have a little writers block with it. I hope you emjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Gaz's POV**

"I'm pregnant."

I was shocked. I mean wouldn't you be? I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Ouch! OK I'm not dreaming. There was silence. I felt my heart racing really fast. Sam just sat there twiddling his thumbs waiting for me to respond.

"Sam?" I whispered, finally able to get the word out.

"If its too much for you to take in I understand. I just realised I needed to tell you."

"How ... how did you get pregnant?"

"Well we had sex ..." Sam began.

"I know that Sam but I didn't think men could get pregnant." I said honestly.

"Neither did I. I have a rare condition that apparently helps men get pregnant."

"OK." I said composing myself. "We need to talk about this somewhere else. Also you are staying with me till we sort something out."

"Gaz, I'm not sure about-"

"Nonsense. After all you are carrying ..." I looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "... Our child. Wow I never thought I would say that to a boy."

"Imagine being the pregnant one." Sam said softly.

I called the waiter over to pay for the drinks. I decided I would take Sam home and cook him something there. This was a lot to take in. I'm going to have a child with Samuel Evans. I paid the check and led Sam to the car. He was about to sit in the driver's seat.

"Nnh-uhh, mister. You aren't driving anywhere." I said leading him to the passenger side.

"Gaz I'm fine to drive." Sam explained with a pout on his face.

"I don't care. I want to drive. You can relax now that I am going to care for you."

I saw Sam's little smile when I said that.

 **Sam's POV**

I felt weird. I never had someone care about me this much before. Ma used to when I was younger.

Why am I thinking about that bitch? She disowned me for being pregnant. In some stupid way I thought she would accept me. I guess I was wrong.

"Sam? Are you OK?" Gaz asked me when we got to his house.

"As OK as I could be."

"When should we collect your stuff?"

"It's all in the trunk. I grabbed what I could."

"OK let's get you inside."

I was about to open the trunk when Gaz stopped me. He kept telling me to let him get it. He is so sweet.

When I walked into his house there were two women sitting in the living room. The tallish one looked me up and down.

"You must be Sam. I'm Sheila. Gaz' aunt."

"Hi." I said nervously.

"And I'm his mother-"

"No you are not! You are nothing to me! I already told you I want nothing to do with you!"

"Now Gaz come-"

"That also means I don't want to talk to you. Get the hint lady. Get Lost!"

I could tell by the look on Gaz' face that he was pissed. It looks like he doesn't have a great relationship with his mother. Something else we have in common apart from the baby obviously.

 **Gaz's POV**

I was so mad that I wanted to punch something. I began heavily breathing but slowly stopped as Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Aunt Sheila?" I firmly announced, "Just to let you know, Sam will be staying for a couple of days."

"Can I ask why?" Sheila asked.

"It won't be long just till I find another house to rent." I said

"Gaz. I thought you said you weren't-" Aunt Sheila started.

"I said I'm not moving out _yet._ And I'm not. I have been looking to move out since _she_ turned up." I said pointing to the woman I once called 'mum'. "Sheila do we have any food in the house?"

"Of course. I thought you were going out for dinner?"

"Change of plans. I will tell you about it soon but not just now OK?"

I pulled Sam to the kitchen to get away from my mother.

"OK Sammy. What do you fancy tonight?"

Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"You OK Sam? You're looking at me like I'm nuts."

"Sorry. It's just no one has every treated me as nicely like you have. It's weird."

I got up and put my arms around Sam.

"Everything is good. I treat everyone I lo...like, like this. So what do you fancy for dinner?"

"Whatever you have."

I ended up making him some hotdog and fries.

 **Sam's POV**

I am finding it weird that Gaz is taking care of me the way he is. I thought he would be annoyed at me for ruining his life. I know he wants to go to NYADA with Kurt and Rachel but he can't now. Maybe if I leave he can do those things he's always dreamed of.

"You OK Sam? You've hardly touched your fries." Gaz said taking a sip from his glass.

"Guess I'm just not that hungry."

"Sam?" Gaz said as he sat down beside me rubbing my hand smoothly, "If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

I looked at Gaz. He smiled at me reassuringly.

"I'm about 9 weeks now. Why?"

"So I have plenty of time to get everything together for our little one."

I was shocked. I honestly didn't expect that. Realistically I thought he was gonna say we had plenty of time to get rid of it. I felt tears coming on.

"Sammy? What's wrong? Did I saw something wrong?"

"No these are happy tears. I thought you wo...would want to get r...rid of the ba...baby." OK now I was a blubbering mess. I felt Gaz put his arms around me.

"I would never get rid of the baby." He then looked at me. "I would never ask you to do that."

"I'm gonna get a job to pay for the baby." I said getting up from the kitchen table.

"Like hell you are. Can I tell you something that not even Kurt knows?"

"Sure." I was confused. What am I about find to find out?

"Well you know how I don't know my dad?"

"Well everyone knows that." I said still confused.

"Well he died recently."

"Oh I'm so sor-"

"Its ok. I didn't know him. Anyway, he left me a lot of money in his will. I think that is the only reason my mother is here to be honest."

"Now, when you say a lot, what do you mean?"

"Well it turns out to be millions in shares which I can use at anytime. Now I can spend it on sensible things for the baby and not just on clothes."

I didn't know what to think. First my mother kicks me out then I find out my baby daddy is rich. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Sam apart from me and your mother who else knows?" Gaz asked.

"Well Coach Beiste knows. I had to tell her so I could drop football.

"Understandable."

"Mike also knows."

Gaz looked confused when I said that.

"Why does Mike know?"

"He was with me when I found out why I was sick all the time."

 **Gaz's POV**

OK so Chang knew before me. Guess it won't be long before Tina finds out. From what Kurt tells me Mike can't keep secrets from her.

"Sam you must be tired. Come on I'll show you to the guest room."

Sam looked exhausted. I felt so bad for him. He is now going through what I went through - a mother abandoning you when you need her most. I grabbed Sam's bags when Aunt Sheila tapped me on the shoulder.

"Gaz?" Aunt Sheila asked. "Can we chat once you've shown Sam his room?"

"Sure. Just gimme a minute, OK?"

I lead Sam to the guest room placing his bags at the bottom of the bed.

"I will help you unpack in a bit OK?" I said to Sam. He nodded. He looked so sad. I gave him a kiss on the cheek then went downstairs to see Aunt Sheila.

"OK Aunt Sheila, What do you want to talk about?" I asked nicely as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"How well do you know Sam?"

"Quite well actually. Actually that's what I need to talk to you about." I said sitting down at the sofa in the living room.

"What about?" She looked worried.

"What I tell you, you cannot tell my mother about. Actually you can't tell anyone."

"Gaz you are scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Sam is pregnant." I waited for a moment. "I'm the father."

Aunt Sheila just stood there.

"Uh Aunt Sheila? Are you ok?" I asked wondering what she was thinking about

"Hmm. I'm a little disappointed in you."

"It's not like we planned it."

"How far along is he?" Sheila asked before realising that it isn't normally a question you ask about a boy.

"He's about nine weeks. Before you say anything else we are keeping it."

"Have you thought about this? What about New York?"

"It will happen. I have thought about nothing else since Sam told me tonight."

"Are you sure its yours?"

'How can she ask me something like that? Sam maybe a lot of things but he ain't a liar!' I thought to myself.

"You know what? Even if it wasn't mine I would love it as if it were mine." I was really angry.

"Gaz I under-"

"Uh obviously not. I was Sam's first male partner. Exactly nine weeks ago today. You know the night me and Dave split. Yes we were drunk when Sam and I had sex but I fancied him for ages."

"You were drinking!? Are you crazy?"

"Obviously because I thought you would be supportive. Good thing I will be moving out."

"You don't really want to do that." Aunt Sheila said with an upset look on her face.

"With my mother here I was gonna leave soon anyway. Looks like I will be leaving sooner than I planned."

"Please we can work something out."

"Drop it. You have my two week notice. Just be thankful I'm not going now."

I then stormed upstairs to Sam.

 **Sam's POV**

I was unpacking my stuff when I heard screaming downstairs. I knew it was about me. I didn't want to come between Gaz and his aunt. I was starting to wish I never said anything when Gaz came into the room.

"Grrr." Gaz said as he slammed the door. He then kicked the draw which I knew he regretted straight away.

"Got that out of your system?" I said sitting up on the bed.

"Not really. How would you like to help me find a house for us?"

I was shocked. Just a minute or two ago we were staying here. All of a sudden we are looking for a house.

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please don't read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC's aren't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy please remember to leave a review. I haven't abandoned my other story. I just have a little writers block with it. I hope you emjoy this chapter.**

 **Again thanks to everyone who has already reviewed: you guys are amazing**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A month later**

 **Gaz's POV**

I haven't spoken to my aunt in about three weeks. I haven't spoken to her since Sam and I moved out of the house into our own. I do feel like I should talk to her but while my mother is living there I can't. Apart from the fact I also don't want her continually judging me about the baby.

The house Sam and I chose didn't cost as much money as we originally thought. I paid for it out of my inheritance but I let Sam pay for little bits here or there.

I went with Sammy to his three month scan shortly after we moved into the house. I cried when I saw our baby on the monitor because it meant everything was finally going our way. Nothing was going to ruin it. At least I hoped.

Sam is now three and a half months. He has entered his second trimester and so far everything is going OK. So far no one at school knows Noah is pregnant apart from me, Coach Beiste and Mike. In a way I'm glad no one else knows but I'm guessing someone's going to find out as Sam is starting to get a little bump which I think is adorable. At night I like to get into bed with Sam stroking his stomach. Yes we sleep in the same bed. Also we are officially dating. I don't care what anyone thinks and I know Sam doesn't care either.

Monday morning. It was finally here. The day we tell the glee club about Sam's pregnancy. We actually had an argument about telling our friends a couple of days ago.

FLASHBACK

(2 days previously)

"Sam I think we should tell our friends about the baby." I said finishing up dinner.

"Why should we do that? They weren't happy when we told them we were dating." Sam said sitting at the dining table.

"I know Sammy but they are our friends."

"Maybe they're yours."

"What? They are _our_ friends. Not just mine." I was starting to raise my voice.

"Really?! If that was true they would have asked me if I was OK when I was throwing up. Did they do that? No of course they fucking didn't."

"Samuel . Stop yelling!" I said shouting at him. "You're giving me a headache."

"Ohhhh, whatever! I'm going to bed. Don't follow me!"

And the bedroom door slammed shut. I ended up throwing a spoon at the wall.

I put the stew into a bowl and put it in the oven ready for it to be reheated later.

I would've thought Sam would be fine with telling everyone since he is going to start showing soon. I mean Mike already knows and so does Coach Beiste. What is the difference if glee club or Mr. Schue knew?

It was about an hour later when Sam came out of our room and spoke to me.

"Gaz, can we talk?"

"If we must." OooooKaaay - that came out kind of mean, but I was still mad at him for the way he spoke to me.

"OK." Sam started as he sat down next to me. "It's not that I don't want our friends to know. I'm just scared."

"Why are you scared Sam?"

"I'm just worried they will say I got pregnant to trap you or something. Also that I'm a freak."

"Sammy dear." I said looking at him and holding his hand. "You are not a freak. If you were I wouldn't be with you. I don't date freaks.

"But what if they say-"

"If they say you did it to trap me they would be wrong. First of all did you know you could get pregnant?" He shook his head. "When you found out about the money did you ask for any?" Again he shook his head. "Then how did you trap me? I could have walked away but I didn't. I chose you and I would even if you weren't pregnant." I said truthfully. "If they can't handle it well they can fuck off."

"I think..." Sam hesitated. I think I saw a tear in his left eye, but I'm not sure. "I think I n-needed to h-hear that."

"Good. Now, come and give me a hug, you big, pregnant idiot." Sam gratefully chuckled and got up to hug me. "Remember I love you and have for a while." I then remembered I hadn't said it out loud yet. "Uh I..."

"I love you too." Sam passionately whispered. Then, he surprised me a little with a sweet, soft kiss on my lips. I was caught off guard by how...GENTLE Samuel Evans could be.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

We agreed after that we would tell people that we trusted. As I got into our car I wondered how Sam was feeling today.

 **Sam's POV**

I was feeling nervous. I don't think I felt like this when I told Gaz I was pregnant. I got into the passenger side of the car and did up my seatbelt.

"Sam are you OK?" Gaz asked me as he put on his seatbelt. "You don't have to do this today. We could wait." Gaz said as we drove to school.

"No. I think if I don't do it now I won't tell them at all." I said looking out the window.

"OK, but only if you are sure?"

"I'm sure."

We sat in silence for the rest of the drive. I kept wondering how people were going to react. I knew Mike already knew but that didn't ease me for a moment. I could picture a couple of people's reactions. Quinn will probably try to get my kid adopted. Rachel will want to sing about it. Santana will probably mumble something in Spanish. Brittany will probably think its a dolphin baby. Artie will go gangster on others will look confused. Kurt will probably say that I'm lying to keep Gaz.

OK, Evans - get a grip. Gaz loves you. He said so, after all...didn't he?

Gaz's POV

OK, I can tell Sam is really nervous. He is tapping his fingers on the window and looking down at his feet.

"It will be OK Sam." I said as we reached the car park. "If the glee club can't handle what we tell them we just don't go back."

"But you like glee. I couldn't ask you to drop it because they make me uncomfortable."

"Sweetie look at me." I said leaning over to him. "Yes I like glee but I love you more." Sam blushed. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "OK you ready to face the day?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam mumbled as he took off his seatbelt.

"Just think Noah. At least you have me, Mike and Coach Beiste if anything goes wrong." I explained as we got out of the car.

I didn't get a response to that. I hoped that Noah was gonna be OK. I mean he lost his mother because she is a bitch and because he accidently got pregnant and was bisexual.

 **Unknown Blogger's POV**

My blog has been so boring since devans got together. I have no idea what to write about.

Wait a minute. Since when did Evans and Gaz come to school together? Oh this looks like there could be a story there.

 **Sam's POV**

My day was going as could be expected. Boring as hell. I promised Gaz, though, that I would go to all of my classes. It has been weird at school since that stupid blog revealed that Gaz and I were dating. I mean nothing bad has happened. I was expecting a lot more than just ... well actually nothing happened. It was as if everyone knew anyway.

It is weird to think that it was only three and a half months ago Gaz and I slept together. When I try and think of that night it is still blurry. I remember sleeping with Gaz now but at the time I didn't. I remember it was the night 'Gazofsky' as they were nicknamed ended and Blaineofsky began.

Sitting in history was dull as always. I kept falling asleep only for Berry to poke me in the ribs to wake up. It bloody hurt! I told her so as well.

I floated through the rest of the day going from class to class. I hardly remember going to math at all! All I know is I only threw up once today so far. I'm just glad my morning sickness is finally easing up now.

Lunchtime came around quickly. I saw Gaz sitting at his usual table with Kurt and Artie. I walked over with my lunch of mystery meat and sat next to Gaz.

"How was your day sweetie?" Gaz asked me after giving me a hug.

"Going too fast. I hardly remember what I did today." I answered honestly before trying the mystery meat. It was disgusting.

"Can you believe you guys have been together almost two months?" Artie said looking at Gaz.

"I know. Its been great." Gaz said as he gently held my hand.

"OK I gotta go see Cedes before glee as we have a song to prepare." Kurt said getting up from the table. "You will enjoy it. I swear!"

"We always do Kurt." Gaz and Artie said in unison that made me laugh.

Gaz's POV

I haven't heard Sam laughing since his bitch of a mother abandoned him. It was nice. I cuddled into Sam's shoulder showing him he was loved.

"OK. You ready?" I asked Sam.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam mumbled. I could tell he wasn't ready to tell anyone.

"Artie I'll see you in glee club OK?"

"You know it dog." Artie answered in his usual gangsta way.

As Sammy and I were walking to the choir room I suddenly had an idea.

"Sam I think we should tell Mr Schue first."

"Do you?"

"Well it gives him a warning of what we are going to tell everyone so he's prepared." I said truthfully.

"Can we have Coach Beiste there when we tell them?" Sam asked nervously.

"Of course. How about you get Coach Beiste and I'll tell Mr Schue OK?" I said trying to reassure him.

I gave Sam a peck on the lips and we went our separate ways.

Puck's POV

I'm glad Gaz said I could have Beiste there. I know she never judges me like the other teachers here.

I got to the locker room and to Coach's office and knocked the door.

"Come in." Beiste said from the other side of the door.

I slowly walk in.

"Hey pumpkin. What can I do for you?"

"Are you busy?" I asked nervously.

"Not at the moment." She said putting down her paperwork. "Is there something wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could come to the choir room. I'm going to tell the glee club about the baby."

"Are you sure about this Sam? I mean you aren't rushing things." She said with a concerned look in her eyes.

"If I don't do it now I won't tell them at all."

"OK. When are you telling them?" She asked.

"Now actually. Gaz has gone to tell Mr Schue first."

"OK pumpkin lead the way."

MEANWHILE

Gaz's POV

I walked quickly to Mr Schue's Spanish room where I knew he would be. I knocked on his door and walked in.

"Mr Schue? Can I have a quick word with you?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Of course come in." I sat down at his desk. "What can I help you with?"

"Well ... uh ... you see ... Sam and I have something to tell the glee club and we thought you should know first."

"Oh." Schuester began before sitting up in his seat. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Well Sam is ... Sam is ... Sam's pregnant."

I looked at Mr. Schue, expecting a reaction. But all I got was a confused look.

"OK." Schuester said. And then, he looked at me with a hard stare. "Uhhh, are you keeping... it?"

"Yes, we are." I confidently replied. But I couldn't help but notice something odd. "Uh, you don't seem as confused as much as I was when Sam told-"

"Gaz!"

We whirled our heads around only to see Sam rushing in, interrupting me and Mr. Schue. Sam was flustered and anxious. I don't think I've _ever_ seen him like that! But then, I thought of my... _our_ child.

"What? What is it Sammy?" I asked.

"It's now or never." Sam breathily replied, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he flipped them open. "Choir room! NOW!" He practically fled out of the room as Mr. Schue and I struggled to follow him out of the office.

"Is he OK?" Mr. Schue asked me as we were walking down the hallway.

"He was. I'm not so sure now."

I see everyone walking into the choir room. By the look on their faces they were wondering what was going on.

"OK guys." Mr Schue began. "Before we begin, Gaz and Sam need to tell you guys something. Gaz, Sam the floor is yours." Mr Schue then sat next to Brad the piano player.

 **Sam's POV**

I walked to the front of the room, grabbing Gaz's hand and squeezing it gently.

"It's going to be fine Sammy." Gaz whispered in my ear. I was shaking a little. I looked around the room before taking a big breath.

"Well as you know." I began. I suddenly started getting a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Sam? Are you OK?" Gaz asked me.

"No! Something is wrong! I'm getting real sharp pain in my ..."

I don't know what happened. I blacked out.

Gaz's POV

"Oh my God! Sammy wake up!" I screamed as I tried to catch him.

"Gaz you need to chill out." Kurt said trying to calm me down.

"You don't understand Kurt! I need to get him to a hospital now!" I had tears coming down my face.

"I called the ambulance little man." I heard Coach Beiste say.

"We don't have time to waste waiting on an ambulance. We need to get him to the hospital now!" I screamed again. I didn't notice Coach Beiste leaving the room.

"Why?" Santana asked me.

"Because he's pregnant!"

I didn't mean to shout it like that but I was worried about Sam and the baby. The look on everyone's faces when I said that was pure shock. Well everyone except Mike of course.

Coach Beiste suddenly reappeared. She grabbed my hand and led me to her car. She had placed Sam in the back seat while I got in the front.

"Buckle up." Beiste said putting her seatbelt on. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride." She then began speeding to the hospital.

 **To be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would definitely star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please don't read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC's aren't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy please remember to leave a review. I haven't abandoned my other story. I just have a little writers block with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Again thanks to everyone who has already reviewed: you guys are amazing**

 **Special thanks to Umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee for helping me finish the last chapter. Hope you are feeling better.**

 **Sorry this took so long to write but I've been busy working over the Summer break. I also had writers' block.**

 **Here is a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **THE HOSPITAL A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

 **Gaz's POV**

I began running through the white, sterile, ugly hospital to Reception. Coach Beiste was running behind me with an unconscious Sam in her arms. When we got to the Nurses Station I tried getting the young nurse's attention but I was ignored. Well until ...

"Hello?! Can someone please help me?! My...boyfriend needs help! LIKE NOW!"

OK I didn't mean to shout at the nurses but they were ignoring us.

"Sweetie I'm sure they will get to us soon." I heard Coach Beiste reassuringly say behind me.

"THE BABY COULD HAVE PROBLEMS THOUGH. I WISH THEY WOULD FUCKING HELP US ALREADY!" I then began balling my eyes out. I couldn't lose Sam or the baby. They meant too much to me.

A Nurse came over to us from behind the desk.

"Hi my name is Jackie Paten. How can I help you guys?"

"My...my...BOYFRIEND...is...pr...PREGNANT!" I stammered, wiping my eyes angrily, "an...and he's...he's...UNCONSCIOUS!"

"OK." Jackie said going over to Sam's unconscious body. "Uh how far along is he if you don't mind me asking?" She said while checking him over.

"He's about... sixteen weeks. Give or take." Then, I looked her directly in the eye. "Look, I need to know if he's OK!"

"Margaret, get a gurney! Take this boy to ER. NOW!"

I was scared even more because she didn't answer my question. Overwhelmed, I don't know what happened next. I spaced out.

 **Coach Beiste's POV**

Watching Pumpkin getting wheeled down to the ER was scary. Nothing much scared me to be honest. OK that's a lie but watching Evans in his vulnerable state frightened me.

I looked to my left and saw Gaz looking a bit out of it. I had never seen Gaz like this before. Trying to get his attention I waved my hand in front of his face.

No response.

I took hold of Gaz's hand and slowly led him to the waiting room to wait on some news about Sam. I managed to get Gaz sitting in a chair but I still wasn't getting much of any kind of response. I really fancied a coffee and I knew Gaz would probably want something while we waited on news. I got up from my chair and shuffled my way to the nurses station. When I got the station I asked if someone could stay with Gaz while I got us drinks from the machine. A young brunette nurse called Zoe said she would sit with Gaz as she was going on her break anyway. I thanked her before going to look for coffee.

About five minutes later I found a coffee machine that wasn't 'OUT OF ORDER' and paid for two coffees. As I was grabbing the second cup I heard gasping sounds behind me.

It was Mike Chang.

"Coach." Mike began. "Any news on Sam?" He asked while gasping for air.

"I don't know Mike." I answered honestly. "I take it the whole glee club is here?" I asked.

"Well everyone except Quinn, Kurt and Finn. Kurt isn't here because the last time he was here Burt had a heart attack."

"OK lets get back to Gaz as the young nurse I left him with is probably about to finish her break." I said walking back to the waiting room. "Mike?"

"Yeah."

"How did everyone react when Gaz told everyone about Evan's pregnancy?" I asked quizzically.

"I think everyone is in shock. I know I was when I found out."

 **No ones POV**

Sitting in a hospital is really annoying especially when it is a loved one who is here.

A group of kids were waiting on news from the doctors or nurses on their friend Sam Evans. It had been a while since someone had seen them.

Gaz Duncan was still in an unresponsive condition. He wasn't moving. A loud girl by the name of Rachel Berry was beginning to get worried.

"We should get him some help."

"How do you suppose we do that Yentl?" A Latina girl asked already annoyed.

"I don't know Santana. You got any ideas?"

"Look Hobbit. When we get some news on Sammy we can then worry about baby daddy OK?"

The group seemed to agree on that. Gaz would be fine when he knew what was going on with Sam.

David Karofsky sat in between Gaz and Dave's boyfriend Blaine Anderson. He didn't know what to say.

"Gaz? How are you feeling?"

No response.

"Dave he's in shock. He'll snap out of it." Blaine said while placing his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"What if he doesn't, B? I've never seen him like this before."

"I promise he'll be OK. I swear it on my bowties."

 **Gaz's POV**

OK what is going on? One minute Beiste and I are standing watching Sam getting taken to the ER, and the next, I'm in this room with the glee club. Looking around the room I noticed the horrible Magnolia walls. Even if this was a hospital I would have painted the walls turquoise or light green. I looked at the small TV and it was showing some boring daytime drama, I think it was _Days of Our Lives_ or _Young And The Restless._

I looked at the group. I could see Finn pacing up and around the waiting room.


	11. Not a chapter

Hey guys

I'm really sorry about the wait on both of my stories but I have been so busy with work that I haven't had time to write anything. Also I had writers block too which didn't help at all.

Now that work is getting quieter I hope to write more but I will need your help.

I'm stuck on both my gazofsky story and my gaz/sam story. If you have any ideas either pm your suggestions or leave a review with a suggestion on what you would like to happen in either story.

Hope to hear your ideas soon


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers : I don't own Glee. If I did I would definitely star in it and add my friends umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee to it too.**

 **This is a mpreg story. If you don't like it please don't read it. This will obviously be AU as my OC's aren't in or ever been on glee. So if you enjoy please remember to leave a review. I haven't abandoned my other story. I just have a little writers block with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Again thanks to everyone who has already reviewed: you guys are amazing**

 **Special thanks to Umbrella0326 and IlovesMesomeGlee for helping me finish the last chapter. Hope you are feeling better.**

 **Sorry this took so long to write but I've been busy working over the Summer break right up til Christmas break. Hopefully everything is OK for the moment. I also had writers' block.**

 **By the way Happy 2017**

 **Here is a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Gaz's POV**

I looked at the group. I could see Finn pacing up and around the waiting room.

"OK," I said getting up from the chair, "When did we get here?"

The look on everyone's face was shocking. It looked like I asked a stupid question or something. I look around the room and notice someone missing. Sam.

"Where's Sam?"

"Gaz, Sam still in the emergency room. We are waiting for Nurse Paten to come and get us." Beiste said coming into the waiting room with a few coffees in her hand.

"No news is good news, right?" I asked Blaine and Dave who were sitting beside me. They both nodded.

 _ **About ten minutes later**_

"Family of Sam Evans?" I heard a voice say. It was Nurse Paten.

I quickly stood up and grabbed Coach Beiste's hand.

"Is he OK? Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yes he's fine. His blood pressure was a little high but we have managed to lower it." The Nurse said.

"And the Baby?" Kurt asked while walking up and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"The baby is fine. Are you the father?"

"Actually that would be me." I said smiling, secretly thanking God that Sam and the baby were fine.

"Well the baby is strong and healthy, just like her daddy."

"A girl?" I asked with a shocked look on my face.

"I take it you didn't know. Well Congratulations!"

"Can I see him?" I asked walking towards the nurse.

"Of course dear. Just to warn you though he is asleep so try not to wake him." Nurse Paten said

"Give Sammy our love Gaz." Kurt said with what looked like happy tears coming down his face.

 _ **Sam's POV (dream)**_

 _It's nice here having a walk in the park with my children and Gaz by my side. A lot has changed. We (Gaz and I) got married shortly after high school and moved out of Lima like we had always planned._

 _I'm the happiest man alive._

 _SUDDENLY_

 _I look to my left to give my husband a kiss but Gaz is no where to be seen. I then look to my right to ask the kids where their daddy was and to my surprise they weren't there either. I began looking everywhere for them when suddenly the park went pitch black._

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

 _Then I can see a bright white light coming towards me. Am I dead?_

 _"Sam? Can you hear me?" I heard Gaz say but i couldn't see him anywhere._

I then opened my eyes and I wasn't in darkness

To Be Continued


	13. Sorry

**It is on a sad note that I have to write this but until further Notice I will not be writing this story**

 **I havent been inspired for this story in ages and i do feel bad that i am not continuing it considering i had a lot of ideas for a season2.**

 **I May come back to this story one day but for now i dont feel i am in the right mind to do it.**

 **I hope you can all forgive me.**

 **Gareth**


End file.
